os caps mais legais das minhas fics
by Almofadinhas
Summary: O titulo já fala tudo...[Creditos finais] Bom...revelei a galera..e se vocês perceberem..eu sou 2 vezes almofadinahs e uma vez pontas...XD...espero que gostem da revelação do ano...u.u
1. la vem mais uma:cap 16

/Música temaaaaaaa/

**_Quando pensamos..._**

**_Que o perigo está no fim_**

**_Vem o combate final_**

_**E o mal sempre acaba mal**_

**_Esperamos,que um dia possa mudar_**

_**E esperamos, chegar aqui o mar**_

**_La vem mais uma onda,_**

**_Lá vem mais curtição._**

**_ La vem a Lily, correndo da perseguição_**

_**E daquele marmanjão**_

_**La vem mais uma onda,**_

**_Lá vem mais curtição._**

**_ Lá vem a Louca,_**

**_Arrasando o quarteirão..._**

**_ Esperamos,que um dia irá mudar_**

**_Mais só podemos, contar com o mar..._**

**_O combate final não vai terminar_**

**_Até secar o mar_**

**Cap16-E-mail Dead(Contado por Nicole)**

O dia começou bem, e não terminou tão bem assim, pelo oque me dizem, este dia não se passou de mentira.Mas eu posso provar que coisas aconteceram alí,muitas coisas.Eu estava presente.

Isto mesmo, quem lhes conta a história deste dia terrivel sou eu, Aluada, ou melhor conhecida como Nicole Guliver.

Voltando ao começo...

"Bom dia, Flor do dia!"-Gritou Tais no MEU ouvido

"AAAARG!Você nõa sabe que isto aqui é um ouvidooooooo?"-Gritei com ela, apontando para meu ouvidinho bonitinho

"hahahhahahaha,ai, Aluada, você me faz rir, vem, me ajuda a acordar aquelas poias"-Zombou a retardada da Almofadinhas

Acordamos as outras, e descemos pro café da manhã.Encontramos Manu,Luna,Michelle e Íris meio caídas tomando café.

"o que ouve?"-Perguntei, interessada

"A Gina foi-se...é que o irmão dela, o mais velho, O Gui, vai casar hoje...E daí nos deixou sozinhas"-Falou Luna sem tirar os olhos de seu cereal

"E daí?Ela volta daqui a três dias no máximo, se ele vai casar hoje..."-Falou Tais

"Mais a mãe dela falou que é melhor ela ficar por lá.Por que vai ficar a maior bagunça depois do casamento e ela também não aguentava mais de saudades do 'chuchu' dela"-Falou Manu enfiando a cabeça no cerial(literalmente)

"Pois é, né?"-Falou Michelle também caída e com a cabeça no cereal

"Que ótimo..."-Falei

"Maravilhoso"-Falou Lilian que entrava pela porta da copa,e sentando-se na mesa

"E agora, como vamos na balada?"-Reclamou Lais

"Nós ainda vamos na balada"-Falou Íris

"Tá bom, mais como não tem nada pra fazer hoje de manhã...Eu vou fazer oque eu semore fasso com a Lais e a Patrícia"-Falou Lilian, se eu não conhecece ela ( ou melhor, de qualquer jeito eu ia falar isto) diria que era uma bagunça 'simples'(Le-sê das grandes)

"Vamos ver?É azarar alguém?Ou sair roubando alguma loja de roupas?Por acaso é mudar as notas do boletim?"-Perguntei, já sabendo que a resposta seria 'uma dessas'

"Bom, seria uma dessas...Se eu fosse Mágica antes de conhecer vocês!Na verade...é uma beneficencia..."-Bom, eu ODEIO quando ela faz isto.PULA O TEEEEMMMMPOOOOO!

°o°o°

Ainda me perguntava o porquê que eu estava ali ainda.Estavamos no St. Mundungus.Vá saber o que seja lá, estavamos na ala das crianças com câncer.É, os bruxos também se deparam com esses problemas de câncer...Nem eles encontraram a cura, Pra isto que servem os trouxas na vida,né?XP

Bom, estavamos vestidos de palhaço e íamos 'divertir' as crianças do hospital.Fazendo a baderna de sempre.A Pontas bem sabe fazer isto...

"La vem mais uma ondaaaaaaaa...lá vem mais curtiçãaaaoooooo!"-Cantava ela desafinadamente

"Pára com istoooooo!"-Falou Tais brincando e dando um tapão nas costas de Lilian

"AUSSSSS!Que dooor!"-Dramatizou ela, eu, com raiva, pulo em cima dela e começo a gritar em seu ouvido

"CALA A BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-Gritei com todas as minhas forças e consegui rancar muitas risadas da 'platéia', realmente aquilo me divertia

"Tá bom, Aluada!Você que pediu!"-Falou ela tirando a varinha do bolso e derrubando tinta em mim...AI QUE RAIIIIIVAAAAAAAAA

"PONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!EU TE MATOOOOOOO!"-Gritei, mais gritei MESMO,até deu medo em mim mesma.

"ahushaushauhsuah...Atá, você e que exército?"-Eu não acredito que ela pode ser tão arrogante...ela está RINDO DE MIMMMMMMM!

"AAAAAAAARG!EU TE MATOO!"-Gritei e pulei no seu pescoço, você deve Ter percebido que eu era a 'palhaça' mais adorada da trupe.Em quanto eu e a Pontas davamos nosso showsinho, Lara ia com Almofadinhas, e Lais com Patricia, tentando imitar oque nós faziamos, oque era ilariante


	2. dãã:cap1

**Dãã-Cap1-Vamos te levar daque!**

Vou..te levar..yeh 

_**Vou te levar daqui..yeh**_

"Lily...Acorda lily..."

"Mais que merd...deixa eu dormir..bem agora que eu toh lansando um Avada Kedrava nele"-Sussurra Lily se virando para o outro lado da cama

"Ta bom..pode esturporar meu primo depois...Agora temos runas antigas,Lily"-Falou Uma Linda morena de olhos castanhos

"Ah,Gabriella...deixa eu dormir..."-Continuou a Ruiva

"Não vou deixar..hoje é 1° de fevereiro"-Falou Gabriella fazendo cócegas em Lily

"Ah não...dia de férias...mais hoje é sabado..pra que tão cedo?"-Falou Lily se sentando na cama

"Lily...não me fassa rir...vamos nos divertir enchendo o saco daqueles anoróticos!"(N/A.:anoróticos é sem cerebro..hauahuau)

"Tá bom..me passa a roupa de hoje..."-Falou,Rindo

"Bom...é uma roupa bem simples e casual...um sutiã vermelho com uma camiseta transparente cinza..."

"Pare já,não gostei da roupa!"

"Mais nós quatro vamos usar a mesma coisa!Eu até já comprei"

"Ai,que ótimo"

"Toma...veste logo...te encontro aqui a dois minutos lá no salão cormunal!"

"Tah de boa!"-Gritou quand Gabriella já estava fora de alcanse

_**Tive pensando..em me mudar...**_

_**Sem te deixar pra traz...yeh...**_

_**Resolvi pensar em nós...Yeh**_

_**Vou te levar daqui..vou**_

"Gabriella Amye David's Potter...que roupa ridicula e sensual é essa?"-Falou uma loira totalmente brava sentada em uam poltrona

"Dãã...presnete de ano novo!"

"Você e seus presentes fora de época...faz 2 meses que foi o ano novo!"-Reclamou a garota baixinha de pé perto da lareira

"Correção...1 mês..."-Falou a loira novamente

"Emille e Elizabet...parem de ser frustadas!"

"Frustadas?Emille e Elizabet..frustadas?"-Perguntou Lily meio confusa no meio da escada

"Lily!"-Falou Emille totalmente entusiasmada...como se não visse sua amiga a anos...Emille era a tal loira,loira e de olhos azul marinho,uns 2 metros.Filha de trouxas também,quando está na sua casa no natal,joga basquete

"Elizabet!Venha você também para o abraço!"-Gritou Gabriella de longe,Elizabet era ruiva e de cabelos curtos,ela tinha apenas 1,50 m...e pesava 60 quilos.Tinah olhos vermelhos rubis e se achava um lixo próxima a amigas como o resto das Malfeitoras...Pois é..o grupo delas também tinah seu nome,elas também faziam bagunça e...bom,só não saiam azarando pessoas poraí...

"Tah bom..."-falou Eliza como se aquilo fosse coisa de criança,mais quando chegou perto,começou a rir também

"Entonces...como podemos começar o nosso dia?"-Perguntou Gabriella após uma braço de 10 minutos

"Prescisa perguntar?"-Falou Emi com os olhos cerrados ao ver os marotso descendo as escadas

Tive pensando,em me mudar 

**_Sem te deixar pra traz..yeh_**

**_Resolvi pensar em nós,yeh_**

**_Vou te levar daqui..vou_**

"Deste lado,pesando 50 quilos e tendo 1,78 de altura,o arraza quarteirões,o Pontas!"-Falou Emi animada apontando para um lado de um ringue de boxe com Tiago Potter de calsão de boxeador,protetor de dente,protetor de cabeça e luvas-"E deste outro lado,Pesando 68 quilos,tendo 1,87 de altura,a Monitora certinha,CDF e louca...Lily!"-E apontou para um cantoa onde só tinha Lily com sua roupa normal,e em posiçãod e luta

Tive pensando,em me mudar 

**_Sem te deixar pra traz,yeh_**

_**Resolvi pensar em nós..yeh**_

**_Vou te levar daqui...vou_**

Lily dá uma de esquerda no Tiago que faz o protetor de dentes voar longe...e uam gota de sangue sair,sempre que ele tenatva acertar ela,ela desviava,mais sempre que ela tentava bater cosneguia,até uma hora que...

Vou te levar daqui...vou te levar 

**_Yeh_**

**_Te levar daqui_**

**_Yeh_**

**_Vou te levar..._**

**_Yeh_**

**_Te levar daqui_**

**_Yeh_**

Ela só de reflexo dá uma joelhada daquelas no lugar sensivel . (N/a.:Essa doeu até em mim..mesmo eu sendo mulher..hausahushusauh) Ele desmaia no chão e Emi levanta a mão de Lily e anuncia a vencedora...é claro...Sabádo,11:30 da manhã...a grifinória inteira estava assistindo,é calro...milhões de palmas para a maluca de 1,87 aqui!u.u

"Louca!"-Falou Gabriella abraçando a amiga após ela sair do ringue

"Eu naõ sou louca..apenas não gosto daquele tampinha...não posso?"

"Não..não pode!"-Riu Emi

"Alem do mais..ele não é tampinha...é a 3 pessoa mais alta de hogworts"-Protestou Eliza

"Ê Eliza...é que as duas chatas aqui são as mais altas..e acham todo mundo tampinha"-Explicou Gabriella

"Isto eu já sabia"-Choramingou Eliza-"Mais eu queria saber o porquê da implicancia"

"A resposta é que elas odeiam meu primo mesmo..."-Riu Gabriella por último

"Quem não sabe...é loiro oxigenado de latão...que não sabe nem levanta do chão!"-Cantaram Lily e Emi

"Duas loucas e sem noção!"-Reclamou Eliza,mais ela mal viu Gabriella se juntar ao coro

"Conhece aquela: Tive pensando..em me mudar?"-Começou Gabi

"Claro!"-Exclamaram as duas..e ficaram as três no salão cormunal o dia inteiro cantando essa musica..até Eliza se juntar e perguntar:

"Vocês conhecem a da Cássia Eller: Baratas..saem das casas..."-Começou Eliza e as meninas pegaram a onda,Se você quiser cantar a música com essas retardadas sem noção...a letra vem logo abaixo:

**_Bichos,  
Saiam dos lixos.  
Baratas,  
Me deixem ver suas patas.  
Ratos,  
Entrem nos sapatos  
Do cidadão civilizado.  
Pulgas,  
Que habitam minhas rugas.  
Oncinha pintada,  
Zebrinha listrada,  
Coelhinho peludo,  
Vão se fude!  
Porque aqui   
Só bicho escroto é o que vai ter!  
Bichos escrotos, saiam dos esgotos,  
Bichos escrotos, venham enfeitar  
Meu lar, meu jantar, Meu nobre paladar!_**

N/a.:Ng Mrc essas quatro loucas...bom,esse capitulo foi curto..eu sei...cheio de erros de ortografia também...mais oque vale é a intenção de começar uma fic...perceberam que nesta fic,a Lily é maior que o pontas?u.u isso porque vão acontecer cenas como essas:

"'Ei Lily..Quer sair comigo?'-Perguntou Tiago na maior cara de pau

'Eu não saio com tampinhas-'Falou Lily sem nem tirar os olhos do livro que lia"

Tudo culpa exclusivamente minha..podem me matar a vontade XD

Review não tira pedaço..né?ou tira e eu não sei?o.0 se tirar pelo menos não vai fazer mal de qualquer geito!XD


	3. la vem mais uma:cap5

Cap5-O ultimo vagão 

"acordeeeem!"-disse lilian puxando o cobertor das amigas-"ei,vocês quatro querem perder o trem e ir sem nenhum animal pra escola também?nos vamos comprar hoje lembram?"

"é verdade,vem nicole me ajuda a vestir a calça"-dise lara já se elvantando e vestindo a camisa e a calça nova

desceram e encontarram os meninos já de banho tomado comendo café e uma dupla gritando:

"tira esse gato de perto da minha coruja,ela já fez isso com o perebas e agora com o pichí?sai par la"

"a ronald você é tão bobo,nem era seu o rato,e ele não era um rato"

"ah esquece,so leva essa _coisa _pra longe de mim"

"a rony,seu inssencivel"

"isto me lembra que temos que comprar animais,não acham meninos"-dissse lilian depois daquelas duas pessoas na mesa ao lado pararem de descutir

"é verdade,vamos"-disse kevin limpando a boca com a manga da camiseta

"sou mais corujas"-disse lara vendo as corujas fofas ao seu lado

"eu gosto mais de gatos"-disse uma nicole totalmente deslumbrada com os felinos a sua frente

"oque posso ajudar?"-disse a mulhersinha que atendia as crianças que compravam seus animais de ultima hora

"ahh,é que agente veio comprar os animais,e eu queria uam coruja vejamos..diferente"-disse lilian oplhando as penosas ao seu lado

"certo,certo,bom,venha comigo"-disse levando lilian para o fundo da loja-"temos essas"

"ualll,quero aquela"-disse apontando para uma coruja braaaanquisima,com olhos rosas e bico avermelhado-"mais oque tem de especial alem das suas cores exuberantes?"

"se eu et contar,jura que faz segredo?"-ela fez que sim coma cabeça-"ela se transforma em hipogrifo com uma palavra,esta a palavra é:"-parou e susurou no ouvido de lilian-"axpiral"

"axpiral,ahn,certo,vou elvar,amei ela"

chegando la todos já estvam com seus pets tambem:

kevin:uma salamandra azul chamada tirnaça

lais:uam corujinha bem pequenininha e amarrojzada chamada sofi

patricia: um gatinho petro bem lindu chamado piche

nicole:uma gata branca e felpúda de olhos verdes(como a dona) chamada esmeralda

lara:uma linda corujinha cinza e de olhos azuis chamada maré

jhony's:defensor da natureja,ficou com um sapo amarelado chamado aton(significa deus sol)

pedro:coruja preta e com olhos vermelhos(bem dark) chamado "cimiterio"

"estação 9 ¾ ,mais aonde fica esta joça?"-perguntou nicole olhando para o bilhete

"conserteza na espanha não vendem os livros da tia ro.."-disse lilian rindo e apontando entre a estação nove e dez-"é so bater a cara na parede..."

"como...?"-disse nicole perplexa

"me sigam"-e ela atravessou,segundos depois estava numa estação cheia de crianças e pais,e en tão deu um look num trio que entrava no trem,saiu correndo sem esperar as suas amigas,com cerea na gaiola e piando alto e balançando ela não chegou atempo de falar com eles,então voltoua onde estavam as meninas e elas falaram:

"oque te deu na cabeça?"-perguntou nicole-"sair correndo daqui sem nem dar explicação!"

"não foi nada eu so vi os..a esquece,vamos logo entrar no trem!"-então levou a mala ate o bagaeiro do trem,e entrou com todos ao seu alcance,é somo se ela conhecece cada pedacinho desse novo mundo,mais ela realmente conhecia

foram andando ate que perceberam que todos os vagões estavam lotados,resolveram ir continuando,ate que entraram no ultimo,que estava vazio

"vem,entra aqui,os outros estão cheios"-disse kevin puxando aporta e deixando todo mundo entrar e se acomodar,ate os gatos,salamandra,sapo e corujas tiveram lugar acomodado,derrepente aparecem aquele mesmo trio que lilian viu no começo,so que estavam na porta e rido e conversando alegremente e foram abrindo a porta,ate que a única menina do trio abriu a porta e disse:

"podemos ficara Qui?os outros estão lotados"

"mais aqu..."-tentou falar nicole,mais lilian tapou a boca dela e disse:

"claro,claro,pode entrar"

"você conhece eles da onde prima?"-disse kevin olhando par prima,ele já sabia de onde ela conhecia,mais não sabia que ela era obsecada

"de nenhum lugar,é que hoje eu acordei a fim de ajudar os outros"

"ah,é,e deixar agente na porta da estação é um belo geito de ajudar os outros"-disse nicole

"ah,desculpa ,agente já vai embora,já vi que estamos atrapalhando"-disse o menino moreno

"não,não esta não,pode ficar,contanto que a lilian não esqueça agente denovo.."-ela fez uma cara emburrada e se virou,depois voltou dinovo a olhar lilian com um sorrisão-"que é,eu tava brincando!"-derrepente ela vira pro trio que olhava com cara que não entendeu nada a nicole-"ahh,bom,quem são vocês?"-"iginorante..não leu mesmo o livro"-pensou lilian

"bom,eu sou hermione granger,este é o harry potter e o outro ruivo alino canto é o rony wesley"-daí ela parou,chegou pra elas e disse-"mais quando se esta bravo,grite ronald wesley com ele e ele entende"-daí lais entendeu e se esgasgou com a barra de chocolate que ela tinha escondido na bolsa

"oque foi que aconteceu la?"-perguntou lilian aindo ate a amiga

"é que eu sou uam ignorante e só agora percebi quem são eles,ta esplicado oporque você deixou eles entrarem"-susurou no ouvido de lilian

"ta vendo,tem que ser mais observadora!"-brincou lilian-"toma esse copo d'agua"-então ela pegou um copinho de agua do carrinho de doces que estava passando e deu par ela-"da proxima vez que você não perceber algo e depois descobrir,não da vexame..."

"tah,bom...cof"

"e quem são vocês?"-perguntou hermione

"bom,eu sou a lara machado,aquela ali do lado é a nicole gulliver,a menina que anicole tava brigando é a lilian paralarli, a que deu vexame é a lais pink pinkk,mais chama ela de lais,a irmã dela ali é a patricia pinck pinkk ,mais chama ela de paty,pa ou entãopatricia e aqueles ali são..."-parou derrepente porque kevin começou a falar:

"eu sou kevin macho paralarli,sou primo da lilian,aquele ali,o hipie é o jhony's vingance e o outro menino é o pedro partyfull"-parou e viu que todo mundo estava olhando pra ele como se dissecem: "a modestia é terrivel!"-"que foi?"

"nada kevin,só que você ta parecendo um bobão cara de sabão,cortando os outros e ainda falando uma qualidade em você que tu nem é e ainda é seu sobrenome"-disse lilian rapido e parecendo brincar ao falar isto

"ai,caramba,eu tenho que ir pro vagão dos monitores,e o rony tem que ir comigo,e harry,poruqe você não procura o neville par vocês brincarem um pouco ein,acho que as crianças ainda tem que se arrumar e podem conhecer o trem,não acham uma boa ideia?"-disse hermione se levantando e pegando o rony pelo braço

"acho uma otima ideia,vem vamos nos trocar meninas!"-lilian se levantou tambem e pegou as meninas pelo braço formando um chiquote de gente que atraveçou o corredor atraz do banheiro,os meninos tambem foram se vestir,sendo que kevin achava bobo usar aquela gravata e deu pra sua prima que tava procurando mais uma pra complementar

"fiu,fiuuuu"-o trem anunciou a chegada,lilian era a única das meninas de todo o colegio que usava uma calça longa,e estava com 2 gravatas,uma no pescoço e outra na cabeça,era beeeem ela mesmo,daí hagrid começou:

"primeirianistas,poraqui,primeirianistas,aqui,cheguem mais perto..."-parou e olhou um bando de crianças na frente dele,daí ele continuou-"subão nas canoas"-lilian foi na canoa com nicole,lais e lara,enquanto patricia ia sozinha com os meninos,so podiam 4 por barco,chegando la,entraram no hall de entrada,lilian com uam maquina digital tirava foto de tudo,como se foçe turista,ouviram a musica dos monitores e monitores-chefe e os sapos,daí chegou a prof macgonalgol com um banquinho e um chapeu,mais eles continuavam no hall...

"alunos do primeiro ano,se aproximem"-quando prof Mcgonagol disse isto,lilian coprreu e foia primeira achegar, hermione,harry e rony reconheceram ela na hoar quando ela chegou em primeiro,e quase derrubando o banquinho-"guiller,thumbelina"-uma menina de acbelos cinzas e olhos vermelhos se apressou e tionah um sorrizo no rosto,de orelha a orelha,daí o chapeu disse:LUFA-LUFA

"linse,andrecten"-um menino baixinho,de cabelos meio-longo ,castanho e cheio de mechas,de olhso castanhos subiu no banquinho:SONSERINA!

"partyfull,pedro" –pedro subiu com medo,seus oculos estavam quase caindo do nariz e daí:GRIFINORIA!-uma foto amais pra lilian

"vingance,jhony's"- na hora que ele chegou no banquinho,varias pessoas acham que ele ia pra corvinal..mais:GRIFINORIA!

"ae!"-disse pedro abraçando o amigo que sentou na mesa da grifinoria

"elias,bruna"-uma menina meio-alta de cabelos escuros,bem morena,olhos castanhos,foi para:LUFA-LUFA!

"paralarli,lilian"-na hoar que ela subiu,e viarm seu visual,todo mundo se desatoua resar pra que ela não foçe para sua casa,mais...como desgraça pouca é bobagem:GRIFINORIA!-rony desatoua chorar,e harry ficou com os olhos marejados,eles tinham jogado pedra na cruz?

"regal,mônica"-menian alta,cabelos castanhos com mechas loira,olhos castanhos e meio gordinha,na hoar que sentou:LUFA-LUFA!

"ai que legal,so entra homem nesta casa!"-disse blaise quase chorando

"calma blaise...uma hora entra menina aqui,alem da pansy,mais é claro,ela não vale"- disse draco

"cornely,larissa"-menina loura,alta,já tinha peito,pircing no umbigo..e pra alegria do blaise:SONSERINA!-a sonserina inteira vibrou...finalmente uma menina que não seja aquela menina medonha da pansy nesta casa!

"gulliver,nicole"-nicole ficou com receio na hora que sentou,mais depois ela parou de ficar com medo,ficaria com sua amiga:GRIFINORIA!

"paralarli,kevin"-o menino foi e todo mundo estranhou ele sem gravata,então fizeram 1+1 e viram que era a gravata dele que lilian tinha na cabeça:GRIFINORIA!

"gualine,giane"-um menino de aparencia italiana subiu no banquinho,e o chapeu nem pousou na sua cabeça e...:CORVINAL

"machado,lara"- a menina demorou pra perceber que era sua vez,mais qunado viu,subiu logo no banco e foi direto:GRIFINORIA

"pink,lais"-ele jurou que ia subir as escadas de joelhos porque não falaram seu sobrenome:GRIFINORIA!

"pinck,patricia"- amenina subiue não falou nem um pio:GRIFINORIA

"Mc mpc,larissa"-menina loirinha tambem,subiu, e falaram:SONSERINA- e ela apenas deu um viva

"black,tais"menininha baixa,de cabelos pretos e curtos,oculos vermelhinhos e olhos castanhos:GRIFINORIA!

"e agora,eu quero dizer a todos,antes de nos fartamos com a comida,que este ano,é o aniverssario de 500 anos de hogworts,e que,todos os domingos,vocês estarão sobre uma tabela de horarios de atividades que nos inventamos para nos divertir,e que,estara presa no quadro de avisos na sala cormunal de vocês,e agora,bom apetite"-disse dumbledore e a comida apareceu,lilian devorou tudo de bom que lhe apereceu a frente

minutos e mais minutos depois,os monitores falaram para serem seguidos ate as salas cormunais,hermione levou os primeirianistas da grifinoria te o quadro da mulher gorda e disse a senha:

"cabeça de aranha"-lilian pensou,ainda bem que o rony não tava aqui e ouviu isso,ele ia morrer de enfarto!

Ao entrar na sala,hermione falou que o quarto dos garotos era na esquerda e das garotas a direita, e falou que nossas coisas estariam la,lilian subiu e entrou no dormitorio das garotas,amis tinham 7 portas,conserteza era par ela estar ou na ultima,ou na 1ª,ouviu vozes da ultima,entrou na 1ª e encontrou suas coisas e cerea,que estava lafora da sua gaiola,encim ada cama de lilian comemdo um pedaço de pão

"você e eu nunca aprendemos,não é cerea?"disse lilian com a mão na cintura e olhando par cerea,depois de Ter prendido ela na gaiola e tomado banho,as meninas chagaram no dormitorio e falaram:

"estavamos la embaixo conhcendo gente!"-disse nicole,atirando sua bolsinha que ela tinha pegado na hora de se trocar par sair do trem na cama que devia ser dela,com um sorrisinho

"a outra menina,a...a...tais,ela ta la embaixo ainda?"-perguntou lilian com a escova de cabelo na mão ainda

"não,ela já ta vindo"-disse lara se jogando na cama e observando sua coruja na gaiola

"oi"-disse tais entrando no dormitorio e vendo que suas colegas de quarto já estavam la

"oi"-disseram todas menos patricia

"porque aquela menina não fala,ela é muda?"-perguntou tais sentando na cama que julgou ser sua

"não,ela é timida,ate com agente,ela nunca fala nada,e quando fala,é so no sussuro"-disse lais se deitando na cama tambem

"acho que tambem vou entrar nesta"-disse lilian terminando de arruamr seu cabelo e se jogando na cama que ficava no meio da de nicole e de tais-"é melhor vocês irem tomar banho,porque eu não vou dormir com umonte de garotas fedendo a frango,que estava no jantar..vaza,vaza!"-disse isso arrastando elas pro banheiro

N/A:agora eu tava memo inspirada,fiquei uma hora escrevendo esse capitulo..gente,é simplismente muito legal,e sim,todos os personagens que apareceram na chamada vão fazer _realmente _partedesta historia,não so a tais,e eles naõ vão ser principais,e nem vão Ter capitulos contados por eles...mais são personagens muito importantes,serio...bom,ate a proxima,e acho que eu estou melhorando nisto de escrever cap,não é?principalmente agoramdois cap no memso dia..ou melhor..bem pertinho..é que eu não consigo ficar sem escrever! Então,ate a prox e kissus e..

REVIEWS JÁ!

4


	4. ilegalmente loiro:cap7

"JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM!"

N/A.:bom..vcs sabem quem é quem...

**Paulinha Malfoy:**_EU AMO VOCÊ/Pula no pescoço da garota e dá beijinhos na sua bochecha/_

**A única que comentou,que tentou,e que ganhou...parabens!**

Ê!Ganharam!Alguém finalmente ganhou! pena que a parte que ela leu não tinha ieu,o flipper!XD

_Dá o seu MSN ou e-meil na proxima review,e vamos mandar o congratulations e pedindo para que você mandace suas perguntas e a cena..._

_**Agora...a fic atrazada!**_

**Cap7-Porquê não?**

"E porque não?Os dois são tão fofos juntos..."-Falou Lilian

"Não me diga...você acha sensato a Gina gostar do Jan?"-Falou Hermione se aproximando das 3-"Ele É Draco Malfoy...Eu tenho certeza...eu ouvi a carolayne chamando ele de Draco..."

"Olha,eu não estou nem aí...Pra mim tudo bem,os opostos se atraem...lembram da Lily e do Tiago...?"-Falou Lilian pegando seu café e sua bolsa e continuando a andar com as amigas para o escritório

"Se lembro..."-Falou Lais afirmando com a cabeça como se fosse um tempo ruim

"Olha,isto não vem ao caso...o problema é Malfoy com Wesleys..."-Continuou Cho

"Parem já...eu não quero mais saber de fofoca da parte de vocês...porque é se,pre mentira"-Falou Lilian sentando-se em sua mesa em quanto suas amigas sentavam nas delas

°o°o°

Gina estava em sua mesa,pensando na vida,terminando seu refri,em quanto revia alguns conceitos de Fudge que sua coruja avia lhe entregado.Em quanto isto,Draco roncava em sua mesa,com os pés em cima da mesa,e babando n seu blaiser...

Batidas na porta de vidro,um vulto de um agarota de cabelos rosas completos e algumas mechas louras e de 14 anos(N/A.:para quem leu o lá vem mais uma,vão achar que a Carol,a filha do draco e da gina..mais não..é a Carol,sim...mais não ela..)

Gina,inrritada,abra porta para a filha da sua _antiga _amiga, Lenuy Roses Incridble;Sua mãe, Karol Roses Incridble,estava atraz da garota,sorrindo também.a garota,apesar de ser bruxa,não tinha ido aquele ano porque seu pai morreu e ficou de luto..até agora,em que as duas usavam branco e rosa.

"Oi,Karol..a quanto tempo"-Gina fingiu estar entusiasmada e abraçou e Karol

"Desculpe,Gina.eu sei que o abraço é falso...não prescisa se preocupar comigo...eu só vim falar com o Draco"-Falou Karol,e gritou para o infeliz-"DRACO!"

Ele acordou assustado,achando que alguém avia descoberto que era ele,olhando para todos os lados,foi quando focalizou Karol e Lenuy

"Vocês de novo não"-Falou colocando a mão cobrindo a cara

"Eu vim lhe dizer que o seu querido primo Osvaldo Incridble não está morto,e sim,escondido numa gruta no estados unidos,e vim me despedir também,porque estou indo pra lá"-Falou Karol com um sorriso no rosto.Lenuy era muito feliz e em nenhum momento ela parou de sorrir seu sorriso metalico

"Até mais,tiooo!"-Falou Lenuy correndo para abraçar Draco,e depois virou-se para sua madrinha,Gina,e lhe deu um abraço também-"Até mais,tiaaa!"

Digamos de passagem que uma só lágrima rolou no rosto de Gina,e depois ela se despediu de Karol,já cheia de coisas que viriam naqueles dias de trabalho...

°o°o°

"Será que nimguém daqui pensa,não?"-Gritou uma garota de cabelos pretos e médios,e de olhos verdes,gritando e atropelando todos que encontrava no caminho do corredor

"Srta.Guliver...oque aconteceu..."-Perguntou sua secretária

"NADA!"-Gritou Nicole com a sua melhor amiga que fingia ser prestativa ao seu trabalho.Lara Machado,com os cabelos pretos e longos,presos num coque,com os olhos castanhos escondidos por um óculos,apenas levantou os mesmos que caíam do nariz e bufou de raiva,voltando-se ao trabalho.

"Ora,Ora,Ora...Nicole Guliver...a nova chefe de transportes mágicos..atazanada..De novo?"-Zombou um garoto de cabelos longos e castanhos,e olhos castanhso também

"Pará com isto,Andrecten...pare de me encher com suas brincadeias..."

"Você sabe que eu te amo,né?"Falou fazendo biquinho e abraçando a garota

"AHHHH...pára seu criança..."-Riu Nicole saindo dos braços dele e continuou andando,até dar de cara com Zack

"ora,ora,ORA!Não era pra você estar no trabalho,Guliver?"

"Pára,Kevin...seu disfarce de Zack aqui no ministério não vai durar muito tempo...deixa eu passar,eu tenho que entregar umas planilhas para o Fudge"

"Tá bom,Nicole...mais só uma pergunta..está tão na cara que sou eu?"

"Mais visivel só se estivece escrito na testa"-Falou Nicole de longe

°o°o°

"Lalalalalaa"-Tagarelava Lilian em quanto olhava umas dicas de onde seria a sua proxima missão

"Lilian?"-Perguntou Nicole que estava atraz dela

"Nicole?Você trabalha aqui?"

"Sim,desde mês passado e já fui promovida,não é ótemo?"-Falou Nicole sorridente

"Muito... e eu..já é meu primeiro dia de trabalho e já recebi 4 missões,uma aqui na inglaterra,uma na frança e uma na espanha..."-Falou Lilian apontando para a lista

"Espanha!É o meu pais!"-Exclamou Nicole se contorcendo para ler as missões

"E eu bem sei disto,Aluada"-Falou uma voz ao lado de Nicole,oque Lilian,Nicole e Lais,que sentava ao lado de Lilian, reconheceram na hora como Tais

"ALMOFADINHASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"-Gritaram as três pulando no pescoço da 'criança' que era Tais...Bom,da última vez que elas tinham se visto,elas tinham 11 anos,agora tinham 19...

"Tá bom,tá bom ...eu to gostosa,não estou?Eu puxei a modestia do meu pai e a beleza da minha mãe..ai,eu sou perfeita!"-Exclamou Tais suspirando,e se mostrando em poses de fotografia

"TAIS BLACK!"-Brigou brincando(brigou brincando..que ótemo) Lilian

"que foi?Estou apenas pensando em como eu sou bonita..."

"É,você mudou,mais não quer dizer que é pra se mostar..."-Falou Lais

"Nossa...cabelo longo fica lindo em você!"-Exclamou Nicole olhando o cabelo de Tais com as mãos

"Brigada,gente!"

"Agora...Eu quero que vocês parem de momento recordações e voltem ao trbalho!"-Exclamou um chefe mal-humorado,de óculos e de pose superior

"Ah,cala a boca,potter"-Falou Lilian que voltou a ler sua lista

"como é que é?"-Perguntou o garoto não acreditando

"Eu disse cala a boca,aliás,eu sou melhor que você...em tudo..."-E mostrou a língua.Isto não ia dar em boa história...

"Olha,se você está se referindo a 8 anos atráz..eu estava no 6° ano...eu era inesperiente...eu não sabia fazer feitiços direi..."-E não conseguiu terminar,pois Lilian falou bem chata,mesmo

"E eu no primeiro ano...diferença de 5 anos,e consegui te desarmar,te derrubar,e te prender em cordas com serpentes..."-Falou com a maior simplicidade,e ele se irritou falou um 'HMPT' e foi em bora.Realmente,Lilian fora má com o garoto...desde o primeiro ano,ela trata ele como se fosse um ítem que se pode jogar fora...mais ele é,realmente,um item que se joga fora...só algumas pessoas que eu conheço bem chamadas hermione acham que não é de se jogar fora.(N/A.:Não é H/H!é H/R/H...é bem diferente...bom...ahn..como posso dizer...uma coisa bem misturada)

"Lilian..você fez de novo..."-Falou Nicole de olhso fechados e com os punhos também fechados

"Oque eu fiz?Furei o Ego dele com uma agulha?só isso?não foi NADA de mais..fasso TODO dia..."-falou,voltando ao trabalho,oque significava para Nicole e Tais que era pra elas se mandarem no momento.

N/A.:

Só isso?-Perguntou jhony estupefato

HELOOOOWWWW! Eu estou na 5ª série...é prova toda semana...não tem tempo nem pra respirarrrrr!-Falou Lilian estressada

E eu porquie eu estouuuuu muuuuito ocupadao,mesmo...nem sei com oque..amis eu estou OCUPADO-Falou Zack,ou melhor,como descobrimos,Kevin

Como assim ocupados?Pensam que eu não vi o dãã ser feito e atualizado,não?e tb uma song do here without you?Muito malvados vcs dois!-Falou Jhony bravo

Bom..até mais!kissus-Falou Lilian

Beijos-Kevin

FLOWWWW!-jHONY


	5. Here Without You

**Sinopse.:**com song da música Here Without You...do 3 doors down...Pontas pensa em como a Lily é amlvada..hauahusausua...e como sua prima gabriella pode ser malvada XD

**Disclaimer.:**Só as FOFAS! Da gabi e da Lilian(paralarli) me pertence o resto é da tia rô..e eu torso pa que algum dia sejam meus tb u.u

**Sem você,Ruiva**

"Merda"-Pensava o garoto enquanto andava pelos corredores-"_DE NOVO_"

"Oi,pontas...oque ta pegando?"-Perguntou uma garota que estava sentada en cima de uam estátua ouvindo um MP3

"Nada,Lilica..só a Evans.."

"Ai..desencalhou a falar Evans...denovo..se toca,Tiago...ela só ta fazendo de dificil porque gosta de você"

"Tanto"-Ironizou,e continuou andando,estava atrazado para a aula,_DE NOVO_

"Pera aí..não vai me deixar sozinha com aquela gargúla..ela me dá medo"-Lilian Paralarli inventando uam desculpa para ficar comele..era uma das mentiras mais esfarrapadas da história...ela desceu da gargúla e seguiu o garoto

"Recapitulando...primeiro,eu não sou seu amigo"-Ela fez uam careta e cruzou os braços-"E segundo,a menina que eu gsoto é da Evans..."

"HÁ!e quem disse que eu estou atraz de você porque eu sou sua amiga ou porque eu gsoto de você?Nenhum dos dois é verdade...mais eu só quero te ajudar a superar...dando uam terapia..."

"TERAPIA?"

"Terapia..."-Falou estalondo so dedos e infiando ele numa sala só de psquiatria da escola

_**A hundred days had made me older/Cem dias envelheceram-me desde**_

_**since the last time that I saw your pretty face/a última vez que eu vi seu lindo rosto**_

_**A thousand lies had made me colder and /Mil mentiras tornaram-me frio**_

_**I don't think I can look at this the same/e eu não creio que posso olhar com os mesmos olhos**_

"E então,terminou?"-Falou o garotoa pós falar de todos os seus anos na escola

"Ainda não serve"-Falou Lilica balançando a cabeça

"E quanto mais vai demorar?"

"Uma hora e meia,se nessessário..eu vou chamar a Gabi..."

"NÃO!"

"Porque não?"

"Tá bom,senta ai..eu vou contar oque aconteceu hoje..."-E a garota sentou..xii,la vem flash-back!

_**But all the miles had separate/E todas as milhas que separam**_

_**They disappeared now when /Elas desaparecem agora quando**_

_**I'm dreaming of your face/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,Mas você continua**_

_**on my lonely mind/em minha solitária mente**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream/Eu penso em você baby e sonho**_

_**about you all the time/com você todo o tempo**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,Mas você continua **_

_**with me in my dreams/Comigo nos meus sonhos**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me/E essa noite,só exite você e eu**_

**Flash-Back**

_Lá estava Lily,sentada na grama,junto com Gabriella lendo um livro,que cairia nos N.I.E.N's(N/A.:nems ei se escrevi certu..u.u) e que tinah despertado curiosidade nas duas.Os Marotos estavam numa árvore bem proxiam rindo,tinham acabado de elmoçar naquela Sexta,e daqui a pouco tinha aula novamente,apenas tiam ido tirar uma 'siesta' bem mexicana.Lily pegou no sono logo,oque era IMPOSSIVEL em quanto ela lai um livro.Gabriella riu,colocou a cabeça da menina no seu colo e continuou lendo.Tiago percebeu que a ruiva estava dormindo e se aproximou,bom...se vocês sabem oque vão acontecer asseguir,ou pelo menos acham que sim,esperem pra ver...;_

"_Priminha!"_

"_Cala a boca,primo"_

"_BOM...Já que você sabe o porque que eu vim aqui,por que não deixa eu fazer o meu trabalho?"_

"_Porque algum certo alguém...sabe...me contou que você é gay,chupa o dedo na hora de dormir e dorme com um ursinho de pelucia de um trasgo agarrado"-Falou Gabriella lansando um olhar signifcativo para sirius_

"_MENTIRA!"_

"_E além do mais,eu sei que você se transforam em VIADO"-Falou Lily acordando_

"_é C-E-R-V-O!"_

"_V-I-A-DO!"-Falaram as duas garotas num só folego_

"_SIRIUS!EU TE MATO!SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO!"_

"Oque eu fiz?"-Perguntou o garoto tirando o fone de ouvido do ouvido

"Você acabou de contar umonte de mentiras para as garotas!"

"Eu só disse que você se transforamav em cervo...mais o resto eslas falaram que iam inventar.."

"E VOCÊ DEIXOU!"-Falou pegando Sirius pelo colarinho da blusa

"Parem as duas crianças...hoje é Sexta-feiral,lua cheia...vamos nos preparar para hoje a noite"-Falou Remo com um copo d'agua que sirius pediu e um copo pra ele mesmo

**FIM-DO-FLASH-BACK**

"Calma ai..esqueci do Remo..Lilica,eu já volto"-Gritou Tiago se levantando e saiundo da sala

"ZzZzZzZZzZZ"-Falou Lilian dormindo na mesa de pscologa

_**The miles just keep rolling as /As milhas só mantiveram-se rolando**_

_**the people leave their way to say hello/Enquanto as pessoas deixam seus modos de dizer olá**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated but /Eu ouvi que essa vida é muito importante**_

_**I hope that it gets better as we go/Mas eu espero que isso melhore conforme nós seguirmos...**_

"Cheguei"-Falou Tiago,chegando na porta da floresta proibida,aonde seus amigos esperavam,mais daí ele olha pro céu destraido na hora que chega,e vê que a lua está crescente,olha de novo para os três e faz uma cara de dúvida

"Se você se esqueceu,hoje é aniversário de uma certa ruiva..."-Começou Sirius

"Nem, comece..naõ quero saber de você nem daquela ruiva"-censurou

"Tá bom,mais se você não sabe...nós estavamos programando uma cerenata a dois anos e eu não quero esquecer a maldita música só porquie você ficou bravo porque ela te chamou de Viado..."-Falou Remo apontando para a janela de Lily,Tiago fez uam outar caretas daquelas,pegou o microfone e cantou de novo,e só recebeu umas tomatadas de Gabriella

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,Mas você continua**_

_**on my lonely mind/em minha solitária mente**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream/Eu penso em você,baby,e sonho **_

_**about you all the time/Com você o tempo todo**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,Mais você continua**_

_**with me in my dreams/Nos meus sonhos**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me/E essa noite,garota,só exite eu e você**_

"Boa noite,Garotos.."-Riu Lilica fechando a janela em que os toamtes sairam..os garotos só riram e Tiago bufou e continuou sua procura pela resposta de suas perguntas esquisitas,Aonde a ruiva te chingava,te umilhava,e aonde sua prima o destratava na frente de todo mundo.

"Pensando em como a vida é unitil e infeliz?pense naquela frase do caramba:'nasci sem cabelo,sem roupa e careca,oque vier pra frente é brinde'"-Alguma voz falou em sua cabeça,quem sempre falava esta frase era sua amiga Lilica,amiga de Lilian,a única amiga que ele tinah que era amiga de Lilian,a única que podia ajudar,mais ela só atrapalhava

"Eu atrapalho tanto assim a sua vida?Eu só queria te ajudar"-Falou Alguém atraz dele,ele se virou e encontrou Lilica com Lily atraz dela e bufando de raiva

"Como..."

"Nem prescisa agradecer..é só ser feliz..."

"Mais oque?"

"Poção do amor,funciona até Ter o primeiro beijo do amor verdadeiro...bom...aproveite enquanto durar"-Sorriu Lilica,e ela sumiu num passe de magica,Lily apenas seguiu andando até o dormitorio,sozinha...Nimguém entende oque se passa com o grupo de amigas de Lily..todas Loucas...

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go/Tudo que eu sei, e pra qualquer lugar que eu vou**_

_**it gets hard but it won't take away my love/Isso se torna difícil mas eu não vou tirar de mim o meu amor**_

_**And when the last one falls, when it' sall said and done/E quando o último cair,Tudo estará dito e feito**_

_**it gets hard but it won't take away my love/Isso se torna difícil mas eu não vou tirar de mim o meu amor**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind/Eu estou aqui sem você,baby,mais você continua **_

_**na minha solitaria mente**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream/E eu penso em você baby,E sonho **_

_**about you all the time/Com você o tempo todo **_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still/Eu estou aqui sem você baby,mas você continua**_

_**with me in my dreams/Comigo nos meus sonhos**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me/E hoje a noite só existe você e eu**_

"Merda"-Pensou,enquanto andava pelos corredores,sozinho-"_DE NOVO"_

"Ei pontas..oque ta pegando?"

E aconteceu tudo denovo,até os ultimos dias de suas vidas XD ou pelo menos um certo alguém descobrir oque significava a frase da poção do maor..0.o

N/A.:Pra quem não entendeu o recado...eu não vou nem falar qual é...descubram VC's mesmos..é tão facil...u.u''' tá bom,eu conto...O Tiago tinha que dar um beijo nela..Duh..ê cara burro...mais pelo menos ele conseguiu aproveitar até lá..hauhuasuashua

Brigados a todos que aguentaram ler esse song sem pé nem cabeça feito por mim..XD xausinho...


	6. Prologo da fada de chocolate

**Sinopse:**Apenas uma fada,talvez, um ser humano disfarçado é mais nexo...Mais oque apenas uma garotinha que adora pregar peças pode fazer com que os opostos se atraiam?Enquanto ela prega peças,verdadeiros romances acontecem perto dali,com pessoas proximas aos que são enganados.Essa fada chamada Zahara adora fazer com que Lily e Tiago se apaixonem finalmente...Veja oque ela pode fazer...

**Cap1-Uma pitadinha de pimenta**

Aqui sou eu,A Zahara...lembram de mim?A fada que sempre estraga a vida dos outros...;Não lembra de mim?Não sabe quem sou eu?EU NÃO ACREDITO!Bom,vocês vão saber quem eu sou depois desta fic...tá,vocês me pegaram...eu NÃO sou uma fada...Na verdade eu sou a Hilaar...Uma garota do ano de 2005...Eu sou Metaformaga e tenho 13 anos...sem falar que eu surrupiei um Gira-tempo...a minha chegada no passado não foi muito boa...

_**Flash-Back **_

Alguma coisa brilhante passava pelo céu...estava para cair perto do lago da lula-gigante;Logo no lugar que Lily,Gabriella e Mayara descançavam seus pés na água.

Perto dalí,Os Marotos conversavam com seus melhores amigos,que não faziam parte de seu grupo;Frank,Andreas e Gian.

Não muito longe,Alice,Melayne e Neusaly,Lily,Gabriella e Anne estavam quietas com os pés na água,e comendo chocolate


	7. creditos finais

**Bom...esse foi os caps mais legais das minhas fics(os melhores até agora..)**

**Eu posso querer atualizar qualquer dias desses...então tá bom...**

**Bom, agora...eu vou mandar os créditos e agradecer as reviews..XD e sem falar que vou revelar a identidade secreta de cada personagem..XD**

°o°o°

**Malfeitoras**

Lais Cristina(Lais Pink)Lilian Evans

Maria Tereza(Lilian Paralarli)Gabriella David's

Lais Ortiz(Lais Pink) Emille Andreshe

Mônica Regal(Mônica Regal) Elizabet Shandt

°o°o°

**Marotos**

Marina Imbriane(Lara Machado) Tiago Potter

Maria Tereza(Lilian Paralarli XD, eu)Sirius Black

Nicole Garcia(Nicole Guliver) Remus Lupin

Fabio (Fabio Glamury) Pedro Petigrew

°o°o°

**Malfeitores**

Kevin Lopes(kevin Paralarli) Roia-di-poçu

João Pedro(João pedro)Flipper

Nimguém(Pedro Partyfull) Cdf-pufh

Nimguém(Jhony's Vingance) Miiiiiiirna

Andreas Guenca (Andrecten) Bozo ou Aborto

°o°o°

**Marotas**

Maria Tereza(Lilian Paralarli) Pontas

Nimguém(Tais Black) Almofadinhas

Nicole Garcia(Nicole Guiliver) Aluada

Patricia e Danny(Patricia Pinck) Kid-kid-kutie

Lais C. e Lais O.(Lais Pink) Huple-phunnye

Marina Imbriane(Lara Machado) Huphe-funny

Bruna Elias(Bruna Elias) Bolgah-fruth

Mônica Regal(Mônica Regal) Ras-taf

Nimguém(Larissa Cornely) Cornyel

Nimguém(Larissa Mcmpc) PC

°o°o°

**Td mundu que ajudou nas fics:**

Kevin Lopes Me encheu o saco e deu palpites

Marina Imbriane Ficou me estrangulando no MSN

Lais C Me ajudou em muuuuito...nem sei como agradecer

Bruna Elias Leu até o cap 4...e achou uns erros do cacet4

João Pedro(Flipper) É meu mano e ficou dando ideia..mais só deu ideia pro persona dele...já no ilegalmente loiro só ficou chorando que nimguém falava dele...

VOCÊMe mandou review,leu minhas baboseiras e mesmo assim não descobriu meu endereço para me assacinar..e isso já é um avanço...XD


End file.
